Best Friends Brother
by olive.eyes
Summary: It's Battle of the Bands. But what do you do when your best friends brother  who you have a crush on  whos also in a band, has a better original song than you? Write one about him and sing it to him, of course. Based on the song by victoria justice.


Gabriella Montez wandered the halls of east high with her best friend Ariana Bolton. "So Troy has a band rehearsal tonight." Ariana groaned. Gabriella's ears perked up. "You coming to watch?"

"Sure, why not?" Gabriella said coolly. Unknown to Ariana, Gabriella had a crush on Troy Bolton. She had done since she spent the night at Ariana's when they were twelve and Troy was thirteen. They'd spoken whilst Ariana was in the shower. They got along so easily.

"Gabs!" A voice called from down the hall. Ariana and Gabriella turned, face-to-face with their other best friends Taylor McKessie and Sharpay Evans.

"Hey girls." Gabriella grinned. "The fabulous four are now together." The girls laughed and linked arms, walking through the corridor towards the exit. It was the end of school, and the girls were on their way out to the car park.

"Are you all coming to watch Troy's band rehearsal?" Ariana asked, and the girls nodded.

"Sleepover after?" Taylor asked, and they all nodded.

"How's your band, Gabby?" Sharpay asked, and Gabriella grinned.

"We signed up for Battle of the Bands." She smiled, and the girls all shrieked, hugging her and giggling.

"That means you'll be up against Troy's band!" Ariana squealed excitedly. "Do we get to hear what you're performing?"

"No!" Gabriella said quickly, but then she hesitated. "It's called Say Ok." She told them. "I wrote it myself."

"Can we hear the chorus?" Taylor asked, and Gabriella shook her head, linking her arm through Ariana's and Sharpays, dragging them to Sharpay's car in the car park.

"Please?" Sharpay looked at Gabriella using her puppy dog eyes, and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Fine. _When it's not alright, when it's not okay, will you try to make me feel better? Will you say alright, will you say okay? Will you stick with me through what ever, or run away? Say that it's gonna be alright, that it's gonna be okay, don't run away._"

"Wow." Sharpay whispered.

"Double that wow!" Ariana rested her head on Gabriella's shoulder. "I am so proud to call you my best friend."

*At Ariana's house.*

"Is every one here?" Ariana called, and two voices replied. Ariana looked at Sharpay and Taylor, and scrunched her eyebrows. "Gabriella!"

"I'm here!" Gabriella ran over to the sofa they were sat on in Ariana's basement.

"Wow, Ari, did you bring your whole class?" A voice teased. The girls looked over and saw Troy speaking into the microphone. He had a guitar strapped over his shoulder, and Gabriella's breath caught in her throat.

"Shut up Troy, you're only a year older than me." She huffed, and Gabriella laughed. Troy rolled his eyes and looked back at his band. He had Dylan on Drums, Joshua on Bass, Ryan on keyboard and Hailiee on guitar.

"Ready?" He asked. They all nodded.

"One, two, three, four."

Troy leaned forward to microphone. "_The sun goes down, the stars come out, _

_and all that counts, _

_is here and now, _

_my universe,_

_will never be the same, _

_I'm glad you came…"_

*The next day, Gabriella's Band meeting.*

"Were they good?" Brandon, the Drummer to their band asked.

"They were better." Gabriella groaned.

"But we're amazing!" Matt, the bassist, told her.

"I know, Matty, but they were really, really good."

"So we're screwed." Elizabeth, the keyboard player, sighed.

"We can be better!" Dougie put in, always the positive one. Dougie was the first guitar player, and Nate, his twin brother was the second.

"No we can't!" Nate argued. "All we've got in G's song, and as kickass as it is, the way G makes their band sound, our song's not gonna cut it."

"Theres gotta be something we can do?" Brandon asked.

"What?" Elizabeth sighed. "We have exactly seven days until Battle of the Bands. Next Saturday, to be precise. We have no time to learn a new song!"

"Guys?" Gabriella asked timidly. They all turned and looked at her. She pulled some paper out of her pocket, offering it to them. "I kinda wrote some new lyrics." They all grabbed the papers, and grinned whilst reading them.

"I think we just found a new song." Nate and Dougie grinned, slapping a high five.

*Battle of the Bands*

"And now, Bolton's Rockets!" The host introduced, and the lights went down, a spotlight on Troy.

"_The sun goes down, _

_the stars come out,_

_and all that counts is here and now,_

_my universe will never be the same,_

_I'm glad you came._

_I'm glad you came."  
><em>

The music came in and everyone clapped and cheered, dancing along. Gabriella turned nervously to her band in the waiting room as they watched the tv showing the band performing.

"It's fine. Our song is so awesome." Elizabeth grinned.

"yeah, and no prizes for guessing who it's about." Brandon chuckled, winking at Gabriella and watching her blush.

"Guys, leave her." Matt smiled. "It's not her fault that she seems to express herself via song, which everyone hears."

"Are you sure about this song? There's no turning back once it's sung. Everyone knows." Dougie warned.

"Yeah. And what if he doesn't feel the same?" Nate asked.

"I don't care." Gabriella declared. "And it's about time he found out how I feel." Matt and Elizabeth clapped at her words and she blushed, listening to the rest of Bolton's Rockets song.

"_You cast a spell on me, spell on me,_

_You hit me like the sky, fell on me, fell on me,_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me,_

_So lets go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me."_

Joshua leaned into his microphone and started singing. _"Turn the lights out now,_

_Now I'll take you by the hand, _

_hand you another drink,_

_drink it if you can,_

_can you spend a little time,_

_time is slipping away from us so stay,_

_stay with me I can make,_

_make you glad you came."_

The cheers got louder as Troy sang the chorus. 

"_The sun goes down,_

_the stars come out,_

_and all that counts,_

_is here and now,_

_my universe will never be the same,_

_I'm glad you came,_

_I'm glad you came._

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me,_

_You hit me like the sky, fell on me, fell on me,_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me,_

_So lets go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me."_

Joshua lent forwards again. "_Turn the lights out now,_

_Now I'll take you by the hand, _

_hand you another drink,_

_drink it if you can,_

_can you spend a little time,_

_time is slipping away from us so stay,_

_stay with me I can make,_

_make you glad you came."_

Troy and Joshua sang together for a chorus. "_The sun goes down,_

_the stars come out,_

_and all that counts,_

_is here and now,_

_my universe will never be the same,_

_I'm glad you came,_

_I'm glad you came."  
><em>

The dance music started up again and strobe lights and coloured spotlights ran all over the stage and crowd. "_I'm glad you came, _

_I'm glad you came, _

_I'm glad you came,_

_I'm glad you came." _Troy sang, and suddenly all the lights blacked out with a single light on Troy.

"_The sun goes down,_

_the stars come out,_

_and all that counts,_

_is here and now,_

_my universe will never be the same,_

_I'm glad you came,_

_I'm glad you came."_

The crowd burst into cheers, and someone stuck their head around the door in the waiting room. "Next is G Force." Gabriella's head popped up, and they had one last group hug. Nate, Dougie, Elizabeth and Brandon all ran to get on stage. Matt wrapped his arm around Gabriellas shoulder, guiding her towards the stage.

"G, your song is going to get him. I know it." Matt was rarely wrong about these things. Gabriella met his eyes, and nodded.

"Thanks Matty." Matt grinned and walked to the other guys. Someone tapped Gabriella on the shoulder. Scared, she spun around and was face to face with Troy.

"Good luck." He said into her ear. Gabriella leaned over to his ear.

"Watch from the side." She told him. He nodded. "Promise?" She asked, and he nodded again, going to stand by the control people.

"Give it up for G Force!" The host called, and they all entered stage, taking their positions. Gabriella brought the mike to her mouth.

"Before we start I wanna say that this song is very important to me, and I apologise for not telling you my secret sooner, Ariana." She caught Ariana's eye in the audience and shrugged lightly. The music started and she took a deep breath, starting the dance sequence and staring into Troys eyes as he watched her.

"_I call you up when I know he's at home,_

_I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone,_

_Why can't I tell if he's looking at me?  
>Should I give him a smile?<br>Should I get up and leave?  
>I know it's strange, I don't know what I'm thinking,<em>

_But is it wrong if I see him this weekend,_

_I really hope I can get him alone,_

_I just don't, don't want her to know._

_Yeah, Yeah, yeaaaah. _

_My best friends brother is the one for me.  
>Yeah, yeah, yeaaaah.<em>

_A punk rock drummer and he's six foot three,_

_I don't want to, but I want to,_

_Cause I just cant get him, out of my mind and,_

_Yeah, yeah, yeaaaah._

_My best friends brother is the one for me,_

_BFB, BFB,_

_My best friends brother, my best friends brother."_

I looked at the crowd, smiling as I saw them dancing along with me. I looked over at Ariana and she cheered, smiling at me in a wordless confirmation that it was okay with her. I looked over at Troy and he was stood there with a look of shock. Caught up in the mood, I winked at him.

"_I kinda think that I might be his type, _

_Because if you're not around, he's not acting too shy,_

_Sometimes I feel like he might make a move,_

_Is this all in my head?_

_I don't know what to do._

_I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking,_

_But is it wrong if I see him this weekend,_

_I really hope I can get him alone,_

_I just don't, don't want her to know._

_Yeah, yeah, yeaaaah.  
>My best friends brother is the one for me.<br>Yeah, yeah, yeaaaah._

_A punk rock drummer and he's six foot three,_

_I don't want to, but I want to,_

_Cause I just cant get him out of my mind and,_

_Yeah, yeah, yeaaaah._

_My best friends brother is the one for me,_

_BFB, BFB,_

_My best friends brother, my best friends brother, _

_BFB, BFB,_

_My best friends brother, my best friends brother."_

I smiled as the music slowed down. I'd heard them chanting along with the music.

"_Cause he's such a dream,_

_Yeah,_

_And you know what I mean,_

_If you weren't related._

_Yeah, yeah, yeaaaah._

_My best friends brother is the one for me.  
>Yeah, yeah, yeaaaah. <em>

_A punk rock drummer and he's six foot three,_

_I don't want to, but I want to,_

_Cause I just cant get him out of my mind and,_

_Yeah, yeah, yeaaaah._

_My best friends brother is the one for me._

_BFB, BFB,_

_My best friends brother, my best friends brother,_

_BFB, BFB,_

_My best friends brother, my best friends brother."_

I heard cheering at I started breathing heavily. I bowed, and frowned when I couldn't see Ariana anywhere. I was suddenly swept up in a group hug. I shrieked, and they all clung to me. We ran off stage and straight into the hall.

"GABBY!" I heard a voice scream. I turned and faced Ariana. I was immediately given a hug. "That song was totally kickass and I really don't care if you like Troy." She told me. Someone cleared their throat and everyone parted to reveal Troy standing there. I grinned.

"Hey. How ya doing?" I asked. He looked confused.

"That song you sang-"

"Was about you." I told him.

"Really?"

I sighed. "Troy, if you didn't like the song just tell-"

I was cut off by a pair of lips on mine. I kissed back, hearing the gasps. We pulled away reluctantly. "is it wrong that I'm in love with my sisters best friend?"

"no."

We kissed again. And dated. Turns out, my best friends brother was the one for me.


End file.
